


Do You Want To Dance Or Not?

by Alegacyofmonsters



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegacyofmonsters/pseuds/Alegacyofmonsters
Summary: Lizzie spots Hope after the dance, and Hope offers her a redo.Takes place at the end of 1x06
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Do You Want To Dance Or Not?

"You look like you had as terrible of a night as I did." Lizzie stood above Hope with her arms crossed. 

Hope smiled up at her before she glanced down at her arms. They were caked in dried mud and so was her once-beautiful dress. "I actually had a lot of fun, all evidence to the contrary."

"What happened?" Lizzie collapsed on the couch across from the tribrid, stripping off her ridiculous furry shawl. 

"Um … I'm sure your sister will fill you in. What happened to you?"

"Rafael broke up with me." Lizzie crinkled her nose. "In the middle of my  _ birthday dance _ . I mean, what a dick move."

"In the middle of your birthday dance?" The tribrid giggled. "That's awful."

"Yeah." Lizzie frowned and crossed her arms.

Hope cleared her throat, sitting on the edge of the couch. "Do you want a redo?"

"What?"

"A redo birthday dance. It's still before midnight." Hope stretched out a hand timidly.

Lizzie stared at it for a moment, as if she expected Hope to snatch it away at any second. But then she slid her hand into hers and Hope pulled her to her feet.

"You're a little short," Lizzie complained as she adjusted her hands yet again.

"You're a little tall!" Hope cried indignantly, trying not to laugh. 

"And there's no music."

"Do you want to dance or not?"

"I do, I do."

"Then stop complaining." 

They stepped around the common area to the sounds of students in the halls trying to get back to their dorms before curfew. They didn't stop until well after the clock in the hall chimed midnight and the school grew quiet with curfew-enforced silence.


End file.
